L'art et la manière d'annoncer une relation
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Prenez Rick Castle. Mettez le dans le même lit que Kate Beckett, laissez mijoter, et attendez le lendemain. Ensuite, rajoutez quelques personnages pour pimenter l'action. Pour finir... Savourez!


_Hello tout le monde, me revoilà!_

_Alors aujourd'hui j'ai écrit un OS pour une personne spéciale un jour spécial._

_Cet OS est dédié au plus adorable des grand frères, Gillou. Aujourd'hui pour son anniversaire, je lui ai écrit cette fic, dont j'avais eu vaguement l'idée il y a quelques temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout, que ça te plaira à toi. Un énorme, énorme bisous pour ton anniversaire, et bonne lecture._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review à la fin, j'étais trop contente pour le dernier chapitre de How Deep :D_

_PS : cet OS fait suite directe au 4x24._

_PS2 : Attention, OS M, cocktail de guimauve et d'humour._

* * *

Tandis qu'avec passion les lèvres de Rick parcouraient celles de sa partenaire, ses mains ancrées sur ses hanches parfaites, elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux courts de l'écrivain en gémissant dans sa bouche. Haletants, les yeux noirs d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé, ils se regardèrent. Les yeux de l'écrivain caressèrent la joue de la femme, et ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers la peau satinée de sa joue. Tandis qu'il sentait le souffle de Kate contre son cou, il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur sa pommette, inspirant son odeur sucrée tandis qu'il embrassait délicatement sa peau. Comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, de la casser, de la voir partir, de reculer. Il avait trop longtemps couru après elle, il avait trop longtemps souffert. Les mains sur ses hanches vinrent se poser de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, et il la regarda intensément. Elle avait un petit sourire, ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers. Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient plus foncés que d'habitude par la vague de désir qui les traversait tout deux. Ses cheveux goutaient encore sur le sol, contre la porte, il pouvait apercevoir la chair de poule dans son cou. Avec douceur, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et tandis qu'elle essayait de renforcer le contact, il s'écarta d'elle. Voyant la panique traverser ce si beau visage, il lui sourit.

_ Tu es trempée, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le suivre tandis qu'il la menait dans la chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais visité. L'atmosphère était à l'image de l'homme, des couleurs apaisantes, des draps parmes. Il lâcha sa main quelques instants, et aussitôt elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui désigna sans un mot la porte au fond de la pièce, et ils s'y dirigèrent tous deux. Il ouvrit la porte sur une salle d'eau, où il alluma le chauffage et sortit une serviette. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour ressortir, elle l'attrapa par le bras._ Reste, s'il te plaît. Il fronça les sourcils, et quand elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il comprit. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, de sa chemise, et attendit, gêné devant elle. N'en pouvant plus, elle reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser plus furieux cette fois, démontrant tout le désir qu'elle avait en elle depuis 4 ans. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux et laissait glisser ses mains sur son torse, le faisant frissonner de désir, il s'attela à défaire le chemisier de la belle. Il avait déjà déboutonné les premiers boutons, laissant apercevoir son soutient gorge en dentelle noir, le rendant déjà fou de désir. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement débarrassée de sa chemise, et qu'elle se tenait en soutient gorge devant lui, il rompit le baiser pour la dévorer du regard. A la vue de Kate Beckett en petite tenue devant lui, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, le sang frapper à ses tempes, et son désir s'éveiller plus vigoureusement. Elle lui sourit, se tenant contre lui, étant aux premières loges de ce désir naissant. Il releva les yeux vers elle, quittant sa poitrine si attirante.

_ Dépêche toi, je tiens plus, murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, posant de légers baisers papillons sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit son ventre se contracter tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans l'unique pièce de tissus qui restait sur lui, son boxer. Il eut un gémissement quand elle le fit descendre langoureusement, en laissant ses mains traîner sur ses fesses fermes. Elle eut un sourire appréciateur, et baissa les yeux sur le désir qu'elle venait de libérer, se mordant la lèvre.

Il grogna.

_ Tu me rends folle quand tu fais ça ! Souffla t-il en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle rit contre ses lèvres, et de sa main flatta la virilité de l'homme qui gémit contre ses lèvres.

_ Dites moi monsieur Castle, il n'y a pas que votre égo qui est très conséquent.

Il déglutit à la phrase de sa partenaire, totalement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle les fit alors échanger de place, et il se retrouva contre le mur, totalement à la merci de sa partenaire. Il n'osa rien faire, trop engourdi par le désir et les idées qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais ce fut pire, quand en ne quittant pas ses yeux, elle se pencha et retira son jean qu'elle lança à l'entrée de la salle de bains. Les yeux de l'écrivain n'arrivaient pas à rester fixes, ils passaient de la poitrine généreusement moulée par son soutient gorge, à ses jambes infinissables. Ce fut quand elle se redressa qu'il remarqua le string noir en dentelle qu'elle portait, parfaitement accordé à son sous vêtement du haut. Il eut un gémissement d'approbation, et elle s'amusa à jouer avec les bretelles de son soutient gorge en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Oh Kate, si tu continues je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir…

_ Easy chaton, murmura t-elle en passant ses mains dans son dos pour laisser retomber le haut de son sous vêtement au sol à ses pieds.

C'en fut trop pour l'écrivain, qui avec un grognement limite animal se décolla du mur pour embrasser furieusement la détective. Elle gémit sous son assaut, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour qu'il s'attaque à son cou. Il s'empara de la peau fine de sa clavicule, et s'attela à l'aspirer fortement. La tête de la jeune femme lui tournait, la pression qu'il mettait entre ses lèvres la rendait totalement pantelante entre ses bras forts, et des longs gémissements rauques sortaient de sa gorge. Elle était prise d'un désir qu'elle savait ravageur, elle avait envie de s'unir à lui, même si elle avait rêvé d'une première fois douce et calme à la hauteur de leur amour. Aussi, elle le força a arrêter sa succion et lui montra la douche d'un coup de menton. Il hocha la tête, et avec un souffle saccadé glissa sa main sur la peau satinée de son ventre pour la poser sur son string qu'elle portait encore. Elle gémit d'approbation, et il passa sa main à plat sur son intimité. Appréciant l'humidité qu'il sentait à travers le vêtement, il grogna et le fit glisser sans plus de préambule sur ses longues jambes.

A présent, ils étaient tout deux nus, l'uns contre l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. L'homme eut un coup de bassin à l'encontre de sa partenaire, qui eut un gémissements. Ils étaient tous les deux en attente de ce moment depuis des années, enfin ils allaient s'aimer passionnément. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la douche. Sa partenaire étant passée devant lui, Rick apprécia la vue de ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules fines, son dos, la courbe de ses reins totalement érotique, et ses fesses fermes et galbées. Il ouvrit la bouche, totalement dévasté par cette vision. Taquine, Kate se retourna et surprit son regard posé sur son postérieur.

_ Rick ? Tu ne viens pas ?

Aussitôt, reprenant bien vite ses esprits face à la nymphe qui se tenait devant lui, il la rejoignit bien vite pour se glisser dans la douche avec elle. Elle s'empara de la pomme de douche, et régla la température de l'eau relativement chaude. Elle soupira de bien être tandis que l'eau effaçait les traces de pluie sur elle. Fermant les yeux pour apprécier la douce cascade sur sa peau, elle ne vit pas Castle se rapprocher d'elle. Ce fut lorsqu'il se colla contre son dos, son désir venant chatouiller ses fesses, qu'elle reprit conscience avec la réalité. Elle posa le pommeau de douche sur le crochet fait pour, et laissant l'eau tomber sur eux, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Avec un sourire, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement. Pour la première fois de la soirée, leur baiser n'était pas fougueux ni violent. Ils étaient juste heureux.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, avec moi, souffla t-il contre son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe.

Elle sourit, et posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder.

_ Je suis désolée de tant t'avoir fait attendre, Rick. Je suis tellement peureuse avec mes sentiments. J'avais peur de te perdre, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en évitant à tout prix cette histoire d'amour entre nous, c'est comme ça que je te perdrait. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé.. Que je ne voulais pas ça. Que le meurtre de ma mère ne devait pas m'amener à ne plus vivre. Nous trouverons le meurtrier tous les deux, peut-être, un jour. Ca n'a plus d'importance.

_ Pardon ? Demanda t-il, incrédule.

_ Castle, j'ai failli mourir tout à l'heure.

Inconsciemment, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, protecteur.

_ J'ai failli mourir, et la seule personne que j'appelais, c'était toi. Pas mon père, je ne pensais pas non plus à ma mère. Je voulais juste que tu me tires de là. Et là j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne t'avais dit ce que je ressentais.

Emu par cette déclaration, qu'il savait être un énorme effort de la part de sa partenaire, il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

_ Je t'aime avait soufflé ça contre ses lèvres, et se tendit, en attendant un reproche ou une crispation de sa partenaire.

Mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, et tomba dans ceux pétillants de joie de la détective.

_ Je sais… tu sais je ne suis pas prête encore. Mais…

_ J'attendrais. Ne te force pas. J'attendrais…

Avec amour, il reprit possession de l'océan de sensations qu'était sa bouche. Petit à petit, il la fit reculer pour qu'elle se retrouve collée à la paroi de la douche. Elle eut un frisson au contact du carrelage froid contre son dos, cela contrastant avec la chaleur dans son corps. Aussi Rick redoubla d'effort pour attiser le brasier de sa partenaire. Il passa ses mains doucement contre la peau des hanches de sa partenaire, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle frissonna, et se mit à gémir dans sa bouche lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son sein droit. Il grogna contre ses lèvres, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, ses tétons se dressant dans ses mains. Avec plaisir, il titilla le bout pointé contre sa paume, et elle s'arqua contre lui. Se détachant de ses lèvres, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant ses gémissements sortir sans les contrôler. Il continua sa douce caresse, haletant de plaisir à la voir prendre ce bon moment dans ses bras. Plus déterminé que jamais à ce qu'elle se souvienne de leur première nuit, il laissa sa deuxième main aller à la rencontre de son intimité. Elle eut un sursaut de plaisir, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de son amant, plantant les ongles dans sa peau. Il eut un gémissement rauque, il avait toujours considéré et imaginé Beckett comme une tigresse au lit, et elle ne faisait que lui confirmer à cet instant. Imperturbable, et caressa son ventre, descendant vers son intimité. Il apprécia son épilation soignée, passa ses doigts sur la fine bande de poils taillée qu'elle laissait, avant de rencontrer son intimité chaude et douce. Tandis que son pouls s'accélérait contre con corps, il pouvait le sentir, il laissa un doigt jouer avec le point sensible de la jeune femme. Aussitôt elle se tendit, poussa un petit gémissement plus rauque que les précédents, serra ses mains sur son épaule.

_ Rick… Plus…

Il sourit contre sa tempe.

_ Impatiente ?

_ Castle bordel, j'ai attendu quatre ans alors …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'écrivain approfondit sa caresse, la faisant crier de surprise.

_ Oh god.

Le plaisir de la jeune femme survoltait le jeune homme, même s'il ne faisait que la caresser il avait l'impression de ressentir dans cet acte plus de plaisir qu'avec aucune autre des femmes qui avaient froissé les draps de son lit. Il ressentait le plaisir de la jeune femme, sur ses doigts mais aussi dans ses yeux.

_ Oh Rick.

Lorsque la jeune femme commença à onduler du bassin sur ses doigts, il se retira, la faisant gémir de frustration.

_ Rick!

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain, et il s'écarta de la jeune femme pour prendre le savon. Sous ses yeux, il fit mousser le savon dans ses mains, et avança vers elle. Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire, et il passa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, avant de descendre sur son corps, la lavant délicatement. Elle se laissa faire avec un petit sourire, et il lui murmura:

_ Tu es tellement belle, Kate.

Il passa sa main sur la cicatrice entre ses seins, la redessinant du doigt. Voyant que cela la gênait, il passa à son dos, la faisant pivoter pour pouvoir la savonner. Il appuya de ses pouces autour de sa colonne, la traçant du doigt, elle frissonna.

_ Tu es doué en massage, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Je t'en ferai profiter autant que tu voudras ma belle.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras quand elle s'attaqua à sa chute de reins.

_ Ca va dériver.. Viens on sort de là.

Il la regarda, étonné.

_ Pourquoi?

_ La douche n'est pas un espace suffisant pour tout ce que je veux faire de ton corps, Rick.

Et sur cette phrase qui laissa Castle sur le carreau, elle sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette de bains qu'elle enroula autour de son corps. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre, et ce fut à ce moment que son corps fut projeté en avant par celui de son homme. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras, collée dos contre le matelas, le corps bouillant de Castle au dessus d'elle, parcourant déjà sa gorge de baisers enflammés. Avec douceur, il défit le nœud de la serviette et la fit glisser le long du corps élancé de la jeune femme. Elle gémit, et se tortilla pour remonter sur le lit, s'allongeant sur les oreillers. Elle lui sourit, l'invitant à venir vers elle. Il avança à genoux sur le lit, mais au lieu de remonter complètement, il releva une jambe de sa partenaire et posa un baiser sur son nombril. Anticipant ce qu'il allait faire, elle gémit lourdement. Taquine, elle lui murmura:

_ Tu te souviens de cette position?

Les yeux brillants, il lui souffla:

_ La dernière fois, on était menottés chérie.

Le surnom lui avait échappé, et il s'attendait à ce que sa partenaire s'emporte, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de se mordiller la lèvre. Retournant à sa tâche, il la regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui faisait un suçon juste en dessous du nombril. Elle gémit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Puis il descendit plus bas, et ce furent des bruits plus sonores qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme tandis que de sa langue son amant jouait une partition parfaite sur son intimité bouillante de désir.

_ God Rick.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de sa partenaire, totalement crispé de plaisir, les joues rosies et la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait des sons merveilleux. Sentant qu'elle allait arriver à son moment, et désirant que cela se passe autrement, il stoppa son action et remonta le long de son corps, parsemant sa peau de baisers. Elle gémit de désapprobation, mais lorsqu'il lui présenta ses lèvres elle s'empressa de les capturer, goûtant son propre plaisir dans cet acte intime. Tandis que leurs langues dialoguaient, Kate glissa une main entre leurs corps, qu'elle posa sur la virilité de son amant.

_ Préservatif, murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

_ Humm..

Il se détacha d'elle et murmura, gêné.

_ J'en ai pas.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

_ Je n'ai pas eu d'aventures depuis plus d'un an, je veux dire qui passent dans mon lit, j'ai pas racheté de préservatifs.

Contre toute attente, Kate sourit, se redressant. A genoux face à face, elle caressa sa joue.

_ Tu es clean?

_ Heu.. Oui.

_ Moi aussi. Tu me fais confiance?

_ Bien sûr, toujours.

Sur ce, elle reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser.

_ Je crois que je deviens accro à tes lèvres soupira-t-il.

_ Ah oui? Dit-elle taquine, tandis que de sa main elle commençait à le caresser.

Il souffla, rejetant la tête en arrière.

_ Oui. Quatre ans à les regarder, à avoir envie de les posséder le temps d'un baiser et même plus.

_ Alors ne te gêne pas pour les posséder à présent, gronda-t-elle à son oreille en accélérant sa caresse.

Sentir le souffle court et rapide de son amant contre son cou la rendait folle, bientôt elle ne pourrait plus tenir, aussi elle stoppa son action et l'attrapant par les épaules, le fit basculer sur elle. Elle gémit en sentant son envie dressée entre eux, pressée contre son bas ventre. Il la regarda de ses yeux bleu noircis, et lui sourit.

_ Je pensais pas que notre première fois serait si banale! Dans un lit, dans cette position..

Elle haussa les sourcils.

_ Banale? Rick Castle, surveille tes mots. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, le mot banal ne fera plus parti de ton vocabulaire. Compris?

Il sourit.

_ Oui ma tigresse.

_ Ma quoi?

Il ne répondit pas, riant et étouffant ses protestations dans un baiser. Petit à petit, il amorça l'avancée de son membre vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, qui inspira profondément.

_ Kate?

_ Non, continue. C'est juste.. Que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça. Mais bon Dieu, je t'en supplie, arrête de me faire attendre et rentre j'en ai trop envie.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'un coup de bassin franc, il les unit, libérant une pression et une intensité contenue depuis quatre ans.

_ Oh god!

Rick ne sut si le cri de la jeune femme était de plaisir ou de douleur suite à son entrée rapide, aussi il essaya de se retirer.

_ Non non non, tu restes là, souffla-t-elle en mordant son cou.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?

_ Laisse moi le temps de m'ajuster ok?

Il hocha la tête, faisant de lents mouvements pour détendre sa partenaire. Il étouffa ses gémissements dans son épaule.

_ Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapports, je crois que tu le sens, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

_ Hell yes..

_ Rick, assez parlé, fais moi l'amour.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Castle laissa ses mouvements se faire plus amples, et encouragé par les gémissements et mouvements de sa partenaire, il accéléra peu à peu. Bientôt, le lit frappait contre le mur, témoin d'une passion trop longtemps contenue.

_ Oh Rick, plus vite.

Après son second orgasme, la jeune femme se redressa, intimant à son amant de stopper ses mouvements. Il la regarda faire, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il colla son corps au sien, l'embrassant avec amour. Il les unit tous deux de nouveau, tandis qu'il embrassait entre ses omoplates et qu'elle se tenait au montant du lit.

_ Kate tu es démentiellement torride, souffla-t-il.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de rapports depuis longtemps, le fait de faire l'amour avec la femme qu'il aimait donnait à Rick toute l'énergie nécessaire pour faire durer le rapport aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, à la vue de sa chute de reins ainsi exposée devant lui, il sentit que son moment arrivait.

_ Kate, je vais venir.

Elle se retourna, soucieuse de le voir lorsqu'il arriverait à son apogée. Posant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos tandis qu'il prenait une de ses jambes pour la surélever, rendant le rapport démentiel.

_ Oh god.

Alors qu'il sentait son moment plus que proche à présent, il regardait le visage de Kate. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais à ce moment précis, le front perlé de sueur, les joues roses, les yeux brillants et le visage crispé de plaisir, elle était plus magnifique que jamais. Et en la regardant serrer les draps et planter les ongles dans ses bras forts, il sut que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle à présent.

_ Je t'aime Kate.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sans s'être rendu compte de les avoir fermés, et elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était une évidence pour elle aussi, elle lui avait avoué à demi mots, pourquoi ne pas simplement dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire à un homme ? Alors qu'elle se tortillait de plaisir sous le corps d'un homme qui lui donnait plus de satisfaction qu'aucun autre dans sa vie, tout simplement parce que oui, elle en était amoureuse.

_ Je… Je t'aime, Rick.

Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment dans les yeux de son amant valait toutes les récompenses du monde. Et cette petite phrase pourtant toute simple déclencha l'orgasme de l'homme, et en libérant en elle son plaisir il poussa un grognement. Elle gémit au partage de cette part intime de lui. Il se laissa alors retomber en douceur sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui le serra contre elle en souriant.

* * *

Le soleil perçait à peine à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Rick Castle. Après la pluie torrentielle de la veille, les arbres luisaient de quelques gouttes encore présentes sur les feuilles. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil tomba sur deux corps enlacés sur un lit témoin de leurs ébats nocturnes, l'homme eut un petit gémissement, plissant les paupières. Il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, et les ouvrit à grande peine. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière, il sentit un poids sur son corps, et baissa le regard. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la tête de Kate posée sur son torse, ses cheveux éparpillés sur sa peau. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, il trouvait ça totalement adorable. Une de ses jambes, fines et galbée était au dessus des siennes, et son bras passait au dessus de son torse pour finalement attraper sa main. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il repensa à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, ils s'étaient câlinés tendrement, sans rien dire. Ensuite Rick s'était redressé pour demander à Kate pourquoi ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour craquer, et le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avait engendré une nouvelle session encore plus torride que la précédente. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis pendant quelques heures, et au beau milieu de la nuit elle l'avait réveillé pour une session finale. Puis ils avaient dormi jusqu'au matin.

_ Kate… Murmura-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et grogna.

_ Katie…

Elle grogna de nouveau, et se tourna pour se retrouver dos à lui.

_ Kate.

_ Laisse moi dormir…

Il sourit.

_ Kate, réveille toi.

_ Castle, dit-elle en se redressant et se tournant vers lui, j'ai du dormir 2 heures tout au plus cette nuit alors laisse moi me reposer.

_ Allez, Kate.

Elle tira la couverture à elle, et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il sourit, touché par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Kate se montrait forte, toujours, et là elle lui laissait apercevoir une partie d'elle simple mais si intime pour son partenaire. Elle ne cherchait pas à se montrer forte et sans défauts, elle se montrait à présent comme elle était, et sans honte.

_ Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, d'accord?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il se redressa, et quitta le lit pour aller à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il avait quitté la pièce, Kate se redressa. Elle s'étira longuement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés en baillant. Elle quitta le lit et partit à la recherche de la chemise que portait son amant la veille, l'enfilant pour cacher sa nudité. Elle avait des courbatures dans les cuisses, et elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Enfin elle s'était laissée aller avec Castle, et à présent elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Le résultat était si… Bon. Elle ne regrettait pas non plus de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, l'amour avec lui avait été (si possible) plus bon encore après qu'elle lui ait avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était sans conteste pour Kate Beckett, la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Baillant une nouvelle fois, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre, en souriant de nouveau. Cette salle de bains avait été découverte de la plus belle des manières. Elle entra, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ensuite, elle s'appuya au lavabo, se passant les mains sous l'eau, et releva le regard pour tomber sur son reflet dans la glace. Aussitôt, elle se figea. Bien sûr elle avait des cernes immenses, démontrant le peu d'heures qu'elle avait dormi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui attirait l'œil dans son reflet ce matin. Elle se redressa, et fronça les sourcils en passant sa main sur sa joue. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver quoi.

_ Tes yeux.

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Rick arriver derrière elle. Il se colla à son dos, et elle le regarda à travers le miroir.

_ Ce qui te rend différente ce matin, c'est tes yeux. Ils sourit, amusée.

_ Tu lis dans mes pensées?

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et répondit, taquin:

_ Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé cette nuit..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ On a pas changé! S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte de son geste.

Il sourit, haussant les sourcils.

_ Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais changer parce qu'on serait en couple?

_ On a le droit d'espérer..

Il fronça les sourcils, boudeur, et elle rit devant sa mine défaite.

_ Je réussis toujours à t'avoir. C'est un bon point.

_ C'est méchant.

_ Pauvre chou.

Il posa un baiser dans son cou, avant de murmurer contre sa peau.

_ Ouh..

_ Quoi?

_ Heu. Rien.

_ Rick..

Il se redressa, repositionnant ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

_ Attends qu'est-ce que tu me caches, murmura-t-elle en tournant le cou pour apercevoir ce qu'il avait tenté de camoufler grâce à ses mèches.

Il se recula, haussant les épaules.

_ Je tiens à dire que tu étais consentante!

Après cette phrase, il s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

_ Quoi, que…? CASTLE!

« Et merde » pensa l'écrivain en attrapant le plateau du déjeuner qu'il avait posé sur le lit.

_ Kate j'ai préparé le déjeuner, tu vas quand même pas risquer de tout renverser, hein?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_ Pose ce plateau, gronda-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

_ Kate qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Pose ce plateau.

Ne cherchant pas à la mettre plus en colère, il posa le plateau sur le sol aux pieds du lit. Aussitôt, une furie se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au matelas.

_ Rick, t'as vu la taille de ce suçon?

_ C'est vrai qu'il est assez.. Beau.

_ Beau? Beau?

_ Kate c'est pas de ma faute..

_ Ah oui? Moi je crois que ça mérite un châtiment.

Il déglutit difficilement, scrutant ses réactions, et elle se mit à rire.

_ Heu…? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

_ Rick, tu crois vraiment que je vais te frapper? Non, il faut que ce soit plus subtil..

_ Kate, tu précises?

Sans répondre, elle se pencha sensuellement sur lui, et posa un délicat baiser dans son cou. Elle fit glisser ses dents le long de sa jugulaire, faisant frissonner l'homme, puis mordit une petite parcelle de peau.

_ Oh god.

Après ce gémissement appréciateur de la part de son amant, elle s'attela à aspirer la peau à cet endroit, créant une même marque violacée que celle dans son cou. Et tandis qu'elle s'attelait à la tache, elle sentit que le boxer de l'écrivain se faisait plus serré. Elle stoppa alors son action et se redressa légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme. Elle y vit tout le désir et l'amour qu'il lui portait, aussi elle ne résista pas à plonger sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser fiévreusement. Le baiser se transforma vite en besoin urgent de faire l'amour, la jeune femme ressentant déjà la chaleur entre ses cuisses devenir trop insupportable tandis que son amant baissait son boxer. Il la pénétra d'un coup de reins franc, n'ayant pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle était prête à le recevoir. Elle gémit, arquant son dos contre lui. Elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, et tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa chemise pour qu'elle se retrouve nue au dessus de lui, elle commença de longs et rapides coups de bassin. Tandis qu'il admirait ce corps parfait le dominer, poussant des grognements de plaisir et d'approbation, la sonnette du loft retentit. Kate se figea, regardant Castle.

_ Tu as une idée de qui c'est? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant bouger.

_ Non.. Alexis à ses clefs, et puis il est trop tôt pour qu'elle soit déjà rentrée. Quant à ma mère.. Je crois qu'elle ne doit pas revenir des Hamptons avant quelques temps.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, plus longuement, et Kate se retira en soupirant;

_ Qui que ce soit, il ou elle semble impatient.

_ Si c'est Gina, je te jures que je la tue.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle récupéra la chemise de Rick et l'enfila, fermant rapidement les boutons, et Rick passa son boxer. Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit que la pièce de tissus cachait mal l'évidence de son désir.

_ Oui ben je me cacherai derrière la porte, je passerai que la tête, soupira-t-il, vexé.

_ Sois pas vexé voyons. Je trouve ça flatteur moi..

Elle passa devant lui, le laissant totalement interdit, et se dirigea vers la porte. La sonnette retentit encore une fois, ainsi qu'une main tambourinant à la porte.

_ Oui j'arrive j'arrive! Râla Rick en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il se cala de façon à ne laisser entrevoir que sa tête par l'entrebâillement, et avec un soupir ouvrit.

_ Monsieur Beckett?

Kate, restée à l'entrée de la chambre de Rick pour ne pas être aperçue, se tendit. Que venait faire son père ici?

_ Bonjour Rick, j'ai besoin de resta figé, et au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa entrer l'homme.

_ Heu.. Entrez, Jim.

L'identité du visiteur avait au moins eu le mérite de couper toute son envie.

_ Heu.. Je.. Vais mettre un pantalon, bafouilla Rick.

_ Non non, j'ai besoin de vous parler de toute urgence.

_ Ah?

_ Savez-vous où est ma fille? Elle ne répond pas à son téléphone, et ni le lieutenant Ryan ni le lieutenant Esposito ne savent où elle est.

_ Heu et bien..

Gêné, Rick se gratta la nuque, et Kate décida de venir à son secours.

_ Papa? Dit-elle timidement en entrant dans la salle.

Son père se tourna vers elle, ouvrant la bouche de surprise.

_ Katie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa question semblait inutile, Jim Beckett avait beau ne pas avoir eu d'aventures depuis la mort de sa femme, il savait très bien ce que deux personnes si peu habillées avaient pu faire de leur nuit.

_ Et bien.. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi hier soir, commença Kate en s'avançant, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille pour tenir la chemise, et Rick m'a proposé la chambre d'amis…

Jim haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers Rick. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, ne savant pas quoi répondre.

_ Chérie, tu sais je suis vieux mais je suis pas bête. L'énorme suçon dans ton cou, me dit pas que c'est en dormant dans la chambre d'amis qu'il est arrivé là par magie ?

Prise de court, Beckett ne sut quoi répondre, et elle rougit furieusement.

_ Monsieur Beckett, je dois vous dire que votre fille était totalement consentante, et que je n'ai pas profité de sa faiblesse pour.. Heu..

Jim, très amusé de la situation, se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_ Oh croyez moi Rick je le sais. Si Katie n'avait pas été consentante, vous seriez sûrement à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est.

Sa remarque imposa un silence, et Jim sourit.

_ Dites moi Rick, ma fille m'a dit que vous faisiez d'excellents cafés.

Rick sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, et bafouilla:

_ Heu.. Café? Oui, d'accord, un café. Kate je t'en fais un aussi?

_ Oui s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt l'écrivain prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut dans la cuisine. Jim sourit, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

_ Papa? Murmura Kate le ramenant à la réalité.

_ Oui ma puce?

_ A quoi tu joues? Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

_ De quoi tu parles ma puce?

_ Papa, je te connais. A chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche de moi, tu le rabroues et pas qu'un peu. Là tu interromps une session avec Rick, et la situation t'amuse. Serais-ce un sourire sadique avant le châtiment, ou ais-je loupé un épisode?

Jim fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous avez mis autant de temps à répondre parce que..?

_ PAPA! Le coupa-t-elle, gênée. Réponds!

Jim soupira.

_ Je connais Castle, ma chérie. Je lui ai parlé bien plus que tu ne crois. Kate fronça les sourcils.

_ Comment ça?

_ Depuis un peu plus d'un an, nous sommes en contact. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de te protéger, de veiller sur toi.

_ Quoi? Tu lui a demandé…

_ S'il te plaît, la coupa son père. Ne lui en veut pas.

Kate sourit.

_ Non, justement. Je ne lui en veux pas, je trouve ça totalement adorable, et puis ça explique beaucoup de comportements..

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ce qui fit sourire son père.

_ Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…

Ils se regardèrent longtemps en silence, et il finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je suis heureuse pour toi, ma Katie. Et je te jures que si Castle déconne…

_ Oui papa. Je sais. Je le préviendrais. Enfin je crois qu'il est déjà assez effrayé comme ça !

Ils rirent tous les deux, et se séparèrent. Son père remit une mèche derrière son oreille, posant un baiser sur son front.

_ Je t'aime Katie.

_ Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Ils se retournèrent, avec l'intention d'aller à la cuisine, quand ils aperçurent Castle, deux cafés à la main, attendant sagement qu'ils aient fini de parler.

_ Rick, mon père va pas te manger, murmura Kate en se dirigeant vers lui pour prendre le café qu'il lui tendait.

_ Quoique, ironisa Jim Beckett en prenant le sien.

Voyant que son beau fils était tendu, il posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Détends toi fiston, je plaisantais.

Cela eut pour effet de détendre Rick, seulement partiellement tout du moins. Il fit un sourire forcé à l'homme, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kate.

_ Kate, dis moi ce qui s'est passé hier, demanda Jim.

Elle soupira.

_ Rick, papa, hier j'ai failli boucler l'affaire Johanna Beckett. Elle sentit Rick se tendre à ses côtés, ainsi que son père.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Jim doucement.

_ J'étais si près. Lorsque tu es parti Castle, j'y suis allée seule. Sur le toit d'un immeuble, je me suis battue avec un homme impliqué dans le meurtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Rick.

_ Il m'a fait basculer. Je me suis raccrochée au bord, et il m'a laissée là. Je suis restée des minutes entières pendue au dessus du vide, et tout ce que je voulais, c'est que tu vienne me tirer de là, Castle. J'étais en colère contre moi-même d'être venue seule, et j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, et il posa la sienne par-dessus.

_ Ensuite, continua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers son père, le lieutenant Ryan m'a tirée de là. Et quand je suis revenue au poste, Gates m'a sermonnée, sur mon imprudence, etc.

_ Tu as été suspendue? Demanda Jim.

_ Non.. J'ai rendu mon badge. J'ai démissionné, papa. Ce fut un silence qui accueillit sa déclaration.

_ Quoi? Kate, tu as démissionné? Demanda Rick, totalement pris de court.

_ Ca ne vaut pas la peine, Rick. Papa, j'ai passé treize longues années de ma vie à chercher le meurtrier de maman, ça m'obsédait. J'ai perdu treize années. Je veux aller de l'avant maintenant. Je ne veux pas mourir pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Emu, Jim Beckett se leva, posant son café sur la table basse. Il se dirigea vers sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Mon Dieu Katie, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis fière de toi.

Castle ne dit rien, laissant Jim serrer sa fille, et se leva à son tour.

_ Moi aussi Kate, je suis fier de toi, murmura-t-il la gorge serrée d'émotion.

Elle lui sourit, et entoura son visage de ses mains, posant un baiser doux sur ses lèvres.

_ Je sais. Et j'ai pensé à ce que je fuyais, que je rejetais, l'évidence. Toi, Rick. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas me rappeler alors que je me rappelais de chaque moment de cette fusillade. De chacun de tes mots. Et je voulais que tu le saches. J'ai failli mourir, et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. La vie est trop courte pour laisser passer sa chance.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour camoufler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

* * *

_ Oh fuck, souffla Kate en se laissant tomber sur le tapis à côté de son amant qui reprenait péniblement son souffle.

_ Exactement…

Elle se tourna vers lui, et avec un petit mordillement de lèvres, posa sa main sur son torse nu.

_ Ca va?Il tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Bien sûr que ça va… Mieux que ça même.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, souriant.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en laissant trainer ses dents sur sa lèvre.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau langoureusement, et petit à petit Kate se hissa sur son amant, collant leur corps nus. Emportés par la magie du moment, ils furent coupés par le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans la serrure. Aussitôt, ils se figèrent.

_ Papa? La voix d'Alexis résonna dans le hall du loft.

_ Merde !

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, et Rick attrapa le coussin traînant sur le canapé pour cacher sa nudité, tandis que Kate avait le temps de courir dans la chambre de l'écrivain au rez-de-chaussée, le laissant seul face à la situation.

_ Papa?

_ Heu oui je suis là ma chérie.

Il entendit les pas de sa fille se rapprocher, et elle se stoppa à l'entrée en le voyant.

_ Heu.. Papa?

_ Oui ma puce? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Papa, tu es nu?

_ Heu… Non, .. J'allais à la douche, à vrai dire.

_ A la douche. Et tu passais par la cuisine, pour aller à la douche ?

_ Heu.. Oui, j'avais envie de boire un café avant d'aller à la douche.

_ Un café..

Alexis posa son sac en soupirant.

_ Papa, dis moi la vérité.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un raclement de gorge attira l'attention d'Alexis. Dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de son père se tenait Kate, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme vaguement reboutonnée, et d'un jean. Totalement prise de court, Alexis passa de l'un à l'autre, les regardant étrangement.

_ Chérie? Ca va? S'enquit Rick.

_ Beckett? Souffla Alexis.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi, murmura Kate, ne savant pas comment prendre la réaction de la jeune adolescente.

_ Vous deux vous êtes ensemble, maintenant? Demanda Alexis, toujours aussi abasourdie.

_ J'ai enfin avoué à ton père mes sentiments que je refoulais, oui, répondit Kate.

Le visage de la jeune adolescente s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

_ Oh mon dieu c'est génial! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux.

Elle se dirigea vers son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais se ravisa en jugeant sa position. Elle se tourna alors vers Kate, et d'un mouvement chaleureux la prit dans ses bras. Kate était surprise, elle et la jeune fille n'avaient pas eu de très bons rapports ces derniers mois.

_ Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais si j'étais si froide avec vous, c'est que j'en avais marre que vous vous tourniez autour avec papa, murmura Alexis en se détachant d'elle. Je suis réellement heureuse que vous soyez ensembles tous les deux.

_ Je t'en prie Alexis, appelle moi Kate.

_ D'accord, Kate.

_ Je suis contente que tu acceptes notre relation, tu sais, ça comptais beaucoup pour moi, ton avis.

Alexis lui fit un sourire, et s'éloigna d'elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

_ Désolée, je vous laisse, il faut absolument que j'appelle grand-mère pour lui raconter ça!

Elle récupéra son sac et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Rick eut un énorme soupir en remettant l'oreiller sur le canapé, sous le sourire amusé de sa compagne.

_ Il y a des jours, comme ça..

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que ça aura plu à celui à qui cet OS est dédié...  
_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, dans le petit cadre juste en dessous :)_

_Gros bisous_

_XOXO_


End file.
